


Bring me (Back to you)

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: All because of Jongdae's stupid Christmas party games





	Bring me (Back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very very very very late to the Christmas fics but please enjoy this nonetheless!
> 
>  
> 
> This is unchecked I'm so sorry for the errors 😓

Fuck he’s so beautiful.

And fuck him because maybe he still loves him.

Chanyeol thinks life is unfair. He thinks its unfair how Baekhyun could stand onstage looking ethereal singing a Christmas song as he watches and wishes that they never broke up in the first place. He thinks it’s unfair that Baekhyun’s voice still has the same soothing effect it has on him even after months of not talking to each other. 

But Chanyeol thinks the world is unfair when the reality that he still loves Byun Baekhyun slaps him the face as the other man sings a particularly emotional part of the song. 

He remembers all the time they spent together hauled up in his small dorm room making melodies and composing songs. He thinks back to all the late night dates to Baekhyun’s favorite ramen place, remembers that the small man could not take the cold and wonders how Baekhyun is dealing with the winter this year. He remembers them curling up in a small bed trying to keep Baekhyun as warm as possible because he hates seeing him upset because of the cold. 

Their breakup was nothing fancy. No screaming and no fighting. Just two people who agreed that they needed time to be apart. They were both too scared, they were young and too in love. They both wanted to spend time apart to know themselves better before deciding if they wanted what they had to go deeper.

It’s been months and Chanyeol thinks that he’s had enough of staying away from Baekhyun especially since he realized that if there was anything he wanted more than anything else, it’s to be able be with Baekhyun again.

But the fact the smaller man may not have the same thoughts as him scares the shit out of him and maybe that’s the reason why he still kept his distance from the other. All the what if’s have been plaguing him for months but maybe tonight he’ll finally put an end to those what if’s.

A lot of people are mistaken about their perception of Baekhyun, a lot of them think he’s just that guy who smiles and jokes a lot, easy-going and fun but Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun puts a lot of thoughts in his actions and in his decisions, he does too, that was one of the main reason’s why they agreed on a mutual breakup.

But Chanyeol has finally made up his mind and now he’s certain, he wants Byun Baekhyun in his life.

The song ends and Chanyeol snaps back into reality. He catches Baekhyun’s eyes and he offers a little smile and a thumbs up, he gets a small rectangular smile. He loves Baekhyun’s smiles but at this point he just wants more. He wants Baekhyun back in his life again and he can only wish that the other felt the same.

\-------

The music department has always been full of quirky people who know how to have a good time. When the party was in full swing, Jongdae stepped up on stage and insisted that is was time for some good ol’ games. After all what was a Christmas party without a few embarrassing stints. 

The games started and everyone was too inebriated to care about decency and pride, especially when everyone was clearly having fun. There was even a point where a very flustered Kim Junmyeon had to tiptoe to give an equally flustered Oh Sehun a small peck when the two were caught under one of the hanged misletoes.

“Sehunnie is all grown up, getting kisses from his crush.” He teased when he saw the younger man approach him, his face still beet red.

“Shut up, I’m not the one sulking in the corner trying to make my ex notice me by staring at him all night.” The other man retorts.

“I DO NOT! But also that’s a low blow, I’m hurt Sehun.” Chanyeol says as he clutches his chest pretending to be hurt all the while following Baekhyun with his eyes.

“You’re creepy hyung. I hope you know that.”

“And you’re about to be asked out, I assume.” Chanyeol says as he sees another male approaching them.

“What?” Sehun turns around and sees Junmyeon behind him, playing with the hem of his sweater.

“Uh hi!”

“That’s my cue to leave. Bye, oh also hyung, you don’t have to worry, Sehun has had the biggest crush on you since last year-“ Chanyeol laughs as he sees his friend gape at him.

“Why would you-“

“Bye Sehunnie and Merry Christmas!” Chanyeol chuckles as he dashes away to give the other two space to talk.

Chanyeol was about to settle near the table where the food was when he heard Jongdae scream that they were now gonna play something else. A good old game of bring me.

“Bring me your favorite senior!” He hollered and there was a mad rush of juniors trying to find a senior to drag over. The seniors, much like Chanyeol who was a senior himself, were trying to shrink and hide away from the excited bunch of juniors, trying to tease them and make things more difficult.

After a few more minutes of scrambling, Jongdae declared a grinning Jongin who had a frowning Kyungsoo with him as the winner. The taller of the two was doing a small victory dance of stage when the owl-eyed man whacked him at the back of his head to stop his silliness.

The game continued on like this for a while. There was even a part where Jongdae asked someone to bring a trombone, just for the heck of it. 

“Ah I think I’m going too easy on you guys. Let’s make this game a little harder shall we!” Jongdae declared and the crowd hollered. 

“Bring me your boyfriend or girlfriend in a piggyback!” Jongdae said into the mic and everyone was again in a mad rush to find their significant others. 

“That’s unfair! My boyfriend is on stage trying to host this thing how am I supposed to piggyback him?!” Minseok screamed from the crowd.

“Sorry Min! You just gotta deal with the fact that your boyfriend is an amazing host!” Jongdae screamed back and threw in a teasing wink to his pouting boyfriend.

In the end Minseok did run onstage and jumped behind a screaming Jongdae saying that if he wasn’t gonna be allowed to piggyback Jongdae then Jongdae might as well piggyback him and win this thing.

“Okay-“ Jongdae wheezed, “Oh my god don’t let you boyfriend jump on your back guys, my back hurts” 

“You just lack strength Jongdae.” Someone teased from the crowd and Chanyeol zeroed in on the voice. Baekhyun was standing there with Kyungsoo holding a drink and looking like he was having the time of his life. Maybe it was the fact that Baekhyun caught Chanyeol staring and sent him a small smile. Or maybe it was the lights that hit Baekhyun at just the right time that made Chanyeol do what he did next the moment he heard Jongdae’s voice through the speakers.

“Bring me your ex!”

And Chanyeol was striding to the other man, using his long legs to get there faster. When he stopped in front of Baekhyun he could see that the smaller was a bit confused by his presence. He grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and hurriedly caught up with Chanyeol’s large strides. They were approaching the small decorated stage where Jongdae was grinning at them like a chesire cat.

“Oh ho ho ho, looks like someone was actually brave enough to bring over their ex.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he heard screaming, all he knew was that he was finally holding Baekhyun’s hand in his again.

They did end up winning much to Jongdae’s amusement. The host was having a ball trying to see if he could fluster the couple more 

“So are there any plans of getting back together?” Jongdae teased, Chanyeol was pretty sure his face was as red as his ears at this point and he was beginning to chastise himself for such a bad decision. But he still had Baekhyun’s hand in his larger ones so maybe it was all worth it.

“Jongdae-“ Baekhyun warned.

“Kidding Baek!” 

There was an uncomfortable tension surrounding them when they got off the stage. Neither of them uttered a word to the other. They just stood there awkwardly trying to think of a way to start a conversation.

Fuck Chanyeol wasn’t prepared for this.

Abort mission! Abort mission!

Just as he was about to make a hasty get away. He felt a hand circle his wrist and he looked towards Baekhyun and saw that the other man was looing down at his feet awkwardly shuffling.

“Chanyeol-“

“NEXT GAME!” 

Chanyeol was really really close to smacking Jongdae. 

Baekhyun didn’t get to finish what he was saying because Jongdae was already speaking but the smaller man didn’t remove his hand from Chanyeol’s wrist and Chanyeol really didn’t want to move away. So they just stood there silently waiting for the other to speak.

“Why don’t we play the paper dance game? Everyone loves it anyway. I hope you guys don’t mind but I’ll be handpicking the couples who will be playing.” Jongdae said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“I swear to god.” Baekhyun groans and Chanyeol laughed, albeit a little scared himself. 

“Sehun and Junmyeon!” 

“Kyungsoo and Jongin!”

“Me and Minnie! WHAT? I wanna play too!” Jongdae said. “That’s it!”

Chanyeol was about to heave a sigh of relief thinking that Jongdae was going to leave them alone for once. He felt Baekhyun relax next to him and he looked at the other and grinned. Baekhyun was about to speak again when they were interrupted by Jongdae, again.

“Oh we need one more couple. Of course, how could I forget my favorite, Chanyeol and Baekhyun!” 

Okay maybe Chanyeol really really really wants to smack Jongdae now.

The game started and it was as chaotic as you would expect from the players. They started a little awkward but everyone slowly eased into the game, slowly showing that all of them were a little bit more competitive than they let on. Jongdae passed the mic to Yixing and the Chinese man was now running a commentary as he went around checking on the players.

Chanyeol really couldn’t focus on anything else but the fact that he and Baekhyun were going to be pressed up together after a few more rounds. He did NOT have plans of losing, especially to Sehun.

 

“Chanyeol we have to win!” Baekhyun said as they were dancing around the newspaper on their feet.

“Baek, we WILL win!” Chanyeol grinned and Baekhyun chortled. Maybe they were too competitive, sue them.

“That’s the spirit guys!” Yixing said when he heard their conversation.

“I won’t let you win hyung!” Sehun said next to them.

“I won’t let YOU win Sehun!” Jongin declared.

“Shut up and keep dancing children!” Minseok admonished.

Maybe they were all too competitive because all semblances of awkwardness were thrown out the window when they were on the fourth round and no one was still being eliminated.

The music stops and Chanyeol reaches out to balance Baekhyun who was on his tiptoes. His hands land on the others waist and Baekhyun finds himself holding on to Chanyeol’s bicep.

“Oh those weren’t there before.” Baekhyun says matter-of-factly.

“I’ve been working out.” 

“Hmmm I like it.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol smirks smugly. Their little moment was broken when they heard Minseok groan in pain in front of them.

“Why would you jump on my back like that Dae!?” Jongdae laughs heartily trying to help his boyfriend up.

“You did it first!”

“I hate you, I think I broke something.” Minseok groans again.

“I love you too Min, don’t worry I’ll take care of you!” Jongdae says as he guides his boyfriend to a chair and immediately starts fussing around a smiling Minseok.

“Minseok hyung isn’t even hurt, he just likes it when Dae fusses around him.” Baekhyun whispers next to Chanyeol. “They’re gross.”

Chanyeol laughs and looks at Baekhyun, “Atleast now there’s only three of us left, you still want to win this?”

“You’re asking me, if I want to win, really Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun teases with a glint in his eyes.

“Right stupid question, let’s go win this thing!”

If Chanyeol thought about it, he would find it a little bit odd that he and Baekhyun were worming so effortlessly well together, considering their circumstances. But then again he and Baekhyun had always been so attuned to each other and maybe their breakup really didn’t change that.

As with every paper game, the space gets smaller and smaller as every round passes. Its when the two of them were trying to balance on one foot as Baekhyun clings to his torso that someone is eliminated again.

“Hyung!” Jongin whines when he tumbles back after trying to steady the other. Kyungsoo just shrugs and walks back to where he was seated before the game started with a whining and pouting Jongin following after him.

“You’re going down Oh!” Chanyeol taunts with a smile.

“Never in your wildest dreams hyung!” Sehun replies with a teasing wink.

“I’m not losing to Sehun, I’ll never hear the end of it.” Chanyeol whines to Baekhyun who was trying to figure out a way for the two of them to fit on the small paper without falling.

The music stops and Chanyeol realizes that their original strategy of tiptoeing with one foot each won’t work this time around. Baekhyun seems to have reached the same conclusion because the smaller man looked up and in a split second Chanyeol has made up his mind. He just hopes that all those hours in the gym were enough for this. 

He stoops down and puts his arms around Baekhyun’s legs while the other’s hands wound round his neck and carried him in his arms with while at the same time trying to balance on his foot. Baekhyun squawks when he bounced on Chanyeol’s arm as the taller tried to steady them and buries his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol feels an odd sense of satisfaction when Sehun and Junmyeon end up in a mess of limbs in the ground with Junmyeon landing on top of Sehun. He stifles his laughter when he hears Baekhyun hiss in his ear.

“Stop laughing we’ll fall!”

"I can’t!” Chanyeol wheezes and he feels Baekhyun laugh with him. The two of them end up like this, with Baekhyun in his arms laughing at their friends. It feels so natural for them to act like this, almost like the last few months never happened.

“I missed you.” Chanyeol blurts out suddenly and he freezes. Shit.

“I missed you too.” He hears the other whisper.

“Baek-?” He started but stopped when he felt the arms around his neck tighten.

“So much Yeol. Too much.” Baekhyun says and he looks up at him with a sad smile.

“Remind me again why we decided to break up in the first place?” Chanyeol asks teasingly and Baehyun laughs.

“I missed you Baek and all those months apart just made me realize that I wanted you in my life so bad.” 

“Me too. It was torture, trying to pretend that I didn’t miss you every second that we were apart. We’re stupid.”

“We’re not. We just wanted to make sure that this is what we wanted.”

“And it is.”

Chanyeol leaned down and met Baekhyun’s lips in a chaste kiss filled with promises. They had a lot of things to make up for and a lot of time to make up for those things but the important part was they were back in each other’s arms.

“As much as I love this touching reunion between the two of you, I’d like to keep this party safe for children.” Jongdae remarked after a teasing cough.

The two of them scrambled apart, just realizing that they kissed in front of the whole department and blushing when they hear all the cheers and screams. Baekhyun kept a firm hold on Chanyeol’s wrist when he lets the smaller man down. He keeps that hold even after a few teasing jabs from Jongdae.

“Looks like you guys are exes no more!” 

He keeps that hold even after receiving their prize for winning and he tightens his hold when the crowd chants, “kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” 

Chanyeol wasn’t really expecting Baekhyun to lean up and give him another kiss and he certainly wasn’t expecting it when the other man asked him a question he’s been waiting to hear for months.

“So what do you say Park, will you give me the best Christmas present ever by agreeing to be my boyfriend again?” 

And what was Chanyeol supposed to do, say no?

"Yes!” And he finds himself with an armful of Baekhyun who was trying to smother him with kisses.

Maybe this Christmas was going to be the best Christmas of his life, all thanks to Jongdae’s stupid Christmas party games.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS BUT WHO AM I KIDDING ITS CHRISTMAS ALL YEAR ROUND SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY SMALL CONTRIBUTION TO THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT! <3


End file.
